


Bonfire.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13, spongebob references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hi everyone! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this.My tumblr 😎





	Bonfire.

Sam, Dean and Cas stand next to the bonfire where they are burning the decapitated body of a wendigo, they are in the middle of a forest, the night is dark, with the light of the moon hidden behind dark clouds.

They were following a trail of weird disappearances of people here when they found the wendigo’s cave. They arrived on time to save a girl, the friends she was camping with had more luck and could escape. They reached the little town close to the forest that morning, telling stories about a weird man that attacked them. She is now waiting for them in the car, probably wanting them to move and take her home, but they have to make sure the wendigo is gone before leaving the woods. 

They are quiet, each one of them lost in their own thoughts, there is a weird tension in the air, Dean notices and he knows he is the reason, but he can’t stand being this close to a fire, watching the flames consume the body, he knows it’s a wendigo, they stopped a monster, but his brain keeps bringing backs memories of standing in front of a bonfire, not so long ago, saying goodbye to Cas. He tries to relax a bit. Cas is right there, standing next to him, he is alive. When breathing deeply doesn’t seem to work he tries joking.

‘’Hey Cas,’’ he says, turning to look at the angel, instead of staring at the flames,’’ Lets gather around the campfire, and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song.’’ He sings, Cas looks at him amused and chuckle, Dean smiling at that sound. One night Dean showed Cas lots of different cartoons and, judging by the way Cas hums Best Day Ever from time to time, Cas really enjoyed Spongebob Squarepants. Sam on the other hand sighs exasperated.’’You are not fun, Squidward.’’ Sam just puts on his best bitchface and Dean shuts up, the tension returning again at full force, Cas notices the change of mood and tries to distract them with curious facts. He takes his phone out.

‘’Oh, is 23th juny,’’ he starts,’’ it’s Saint John’s Eve. In many countries, like Spain, people lit big bonfires tonight, is an old tradition, related to the summer solstice and to the shortest night of the year, people believed the bad spirits came out and this was their way to protect from them.’’ 

‘’Well, we have started a good fire here, to stop the evil.’’ Dean answers, his gaze focused on the fire again.

‘’I’m going to see how Kate is doing, I will meet you at the car.’’ Dean nods, barely hearing his brother. 

A hand touching  his own hand cuts his train of thoughts, he lets Cas interlace their fingers and moves towards him when the angel get closer.

‘’Dean, are you going to tell me what is wrong with you?’’ Cas is getting better and better at reading him. Dean sighs, he could deny there is something going on and don’t tell Cas anything or he could accept the comfort Cas is offering him. 

He knows he isn't going to choose the first option, he promised himself after Cas came back that he was going to tell him what he feels, he was going to be always honest, because he understood how easily he could lost all he loves, and that he lost it without being able to say what he wanted to say, all the things Cas had to know and he needed to let out.

‘’Being here, in front of the fire, Cas, it brings all kind of bad memories, some of them new, some of them old. I know you're not the one there, that you are here, but I can’t.’’ _I can’t stop imagining I’m burning your body again_ , a warm hand cups his cheek, turning his head so he is staring at Cas now. The angel doesn’t speak, he waits, because he knows Dean isn’t finished yet, he just need a moment. ‘’I have lost so many loved ones to the fire, I had to say goodbye, see them burning and disappear. I’m so thankful I got a second chance with you, but it doesn’t mean that I have forgotten what I went through.’’ Cas finally pulls him into a hug.

‘’I will always come back Dean, for you, my place is here by you side,’’ he says, his voice raw with emotion and Dean only can hug him tighter.’’ I love you, Dean. I love you, and I will fight tooth and nail to be here with you. I will make it up for all the lost time, I will be here when you forget what you mean to me, I will do everything in my power to never leave you again, I will be here as long as you want me with you.’’

‘’Forever?’’ Dean mutters against Cas’ neck, feeling the sharp nod of his head.

‘’Forever.’’ Dean finally moves, stepping backwards for a second before kissing Cas.

‘’I love you too Cas.’’

They stand there for a while and when they are sure the wendigo is not going to be a problem anymore they put out the fire. Dean lets Cas lead him all the way to the car, he can’t wait to be back at the motel and cuddle with Cas after this long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this. My tumblr 😎


End file.
